Looking Out
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: AJ Lee was just a casual WWE Diva. She knows how to fight, she's pretty, & is girlfriend of John Cena. But when she gets caught up in a fued between John & the "Best Wrestler In the World" CM Punk and becomes captivated by him, who's side will she choose?


**_Hey guys! Well this is my sixth wrestling fanfiction. I got this idea while looking back at CM Punk's old feuds. And I love this feud. And AJ Lee is becoming my favorite WWE diva. I personally think she deserves a push. So I decided to have my favorite WWE Superstar with my favorite WWE Diva paired up. _**

**Anyways, I'm also going to base his other feuds (in the summer of 2011 & forward only) with like Alberto Del Rio, Triple H, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, and Chris Jericho, either in this story or in sequels. Depends how this story goes.**

**Alright then, on to the story. **

**Pairing(s): CM Punk/AJ Lee**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AJ Lee POV:<em>**

**_June 27, 2011... (RAW Roulette Special) _**

_I stood at the center of the ring... Speechless. My mind was telling me to help my boyfriend, John Cena, who had just been speared to a table by the hands of R-Truth, with the help of CM Punk. Who was sitting cross legged at the entrance... Speaking his mind out. _

_My mind kept telling me,"Help your boyfriend, stupid AJ!" _

_But my heart was telling me,"Don't help. Hear what that man, CM Punk has to say!" What should I do!_

"I hate this idea, that you're the best..." I heard CM Punk say. _I hate to say it... But he had a point. John has always been the "poster boy" of the WWE Company. Because of people like John, people like ME & CM Punk, don't get opportunities. _

_As Punk kept speaking his mind out, John was able to come to his feet. He came towards me, but I moved back. He had a confused look on his face, so did CM Punk. I quickly jump off the ring & head to the microphone table, and grabbed a "pipe bomb" as Punk would say, and walked towards the entrance, where CM Punk was sitting. _

_When I was face-to-face with CM Punk, I kneeled down to reach eye contact with him. I then hear John Cena fans chant,"Slap him!" _

_While CM Punk fans chanted,"Join Him!" But I already had my mind made up. _

"Well hello, little Ms. April Jeanette Mendez. You're gunna slap me like those stupid Cena fans want you to?" CM Punk asked.

"Punk, I just have one thing to say," I said as I leaned towards him.

"What?" CM Punk asked as he rolled his eyes.

I slowly took a deep breath and turned around and saw John's confused look. But I quickly turn to Punk's direction.

"Thanks for opening my eyes," I told him as I got up from my knees & dropped my microphone & raced to the locker room. But I got to hear CM Punk say,"Pipebomb!"

_I quickly ran to my locker room. Trying to ignore everybody. I just knew somebody was going to try to ask me what was the whole "opening my eyes" thing about, and I just wasn't mood for answering questions at all._

_When I reached my locker room, I locked the door and turned on my TV and began to watch the rest of CM Punk's speech. You gotta admit, he was making amazing points! He's been the only superstar of this era that has spoke his mind out like that. I respect that. _

_"And Vince McMahon with his little bully campaign..." Punk was saying until he was immediately cut off when his microphone was turned off. A little to late don't you think?_

_CM Punk then just talked to the camera in front of him as RAW went off air. Wow! That was epic!_

_I then start to take off my wrestling gear and started to change into my regular clothes. Right when I just needed to slip on my black Converse shoe, I hear..._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_The pounding sound made me jump a little off my seat. _

"Who... Is... It?" I asked, stuttering in between my words.

"It's me! John!" I heard a yell. Of course!

"What do you want?" I asked. But of course I knew what he wanted. An explanation.

"To talk to you," John answered back. I then open the door just to be pushed back by John himself. He then locked the door.

"Wow! Get your hands off me!" I told him as I snubbed his hands away.

"Look! I can't believe you took Punk's side! You're my girlfriend! I have nothing against Punk speaking his mind out, but making my own girlfriend turn her back on me! Now that ticks me off!"

"I was just speaking my mind out!" I yelled as I got my sports bag and tried to walk out the door, but John grabbed me.

"AJ! He's a jerk! Get that in your head!" John yelled at me as he shaked my shoulders. I then let out a yelp. I have never been mistreated by a man before and I am letting John mistreat me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but he wouldn't. Right when I was about to give up, I hear & see the door slam open.

"Hey! Johnny "The Boyscout" Cena! you heard the lady! Let her go!" I heard somene yell. John then immediately let my shoulders go when he saw who it was. I then turn my eyes to the doors direction, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was CM Punk. I then grab my sports bag & run behind Punk. I have never hidden behind a man before, but in this case, it's necessary.

"Fine! Take his side AJ! Let's see where you're sleeping tonight!" John said as he pushed Punk & I to the side and walked out the door.

"Sleeping tonight?" I asked myself with a confused look in my face.

"Don't look at me!" Punk told me. Which caused to me to chuckle.

"I know you don't!" I told him. I then hear my iPhone ring. It was a text from my good friend Kelly Kelly, who I was sharing a hotel room today.

_"John just told me what you did! How could you take CM Punk's side? Don't even dare come to the hotel room, because I am not letting you in!" Kelly Kelly texted. Great!_

"Crap!" I yelled as I smashed my fist to the wall.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on the poor wall," CM Punk told me. I wanted to laugh, but I was to angry.

"Gosh man! I was just speaking my mind out! now he leaves me in the street!" I yelled to myself.

"Was that text from Johnny Boy?" Punk asked me. Luckily it wasn't.

"No, it was from Kelly Kelly," I told him as I sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

"What did she say that made you so mad?" Punk told me as he sat beside me.

"Look for yourself," I told him as I handed him my phone.

"Wow! Sounds like she's jealous!" Punk told me as he finished reading the text. _Jealous?_

"Why?"

"Because... She's taking John's side instead of yours. Which means she likes him," Punk told me. _Could that be true?_

"Well... that's a possibility..." I told him as I looked down.

"Look... I feel as if this is my fault," Punk told me as he raised up my head with his fingers.

"Why?"

"Because I spoke my mind out! And I know you would relate to what I was saying," Punk told me.

"You were just speaking your mind out, I did to. Now I have to sleep in the streets!" I yelled sarcastically as I got up and grabbed my sports bag.

"No you're not!" Punk yelled out. But not sarcastically.

"Then where am I?" I asked him.

"You're sleeping in my hotel room tonight, that's the least I could do after causing all of this!" he told me. _Oh My Gosh! He has to be kidding!_

"Really?"

"No I am not, and hurry up and get in my car before I change my mind," Punk told me with a smirk as I walked out of my locker room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk Pov:<em>**

_When we arrived at my hotel room, AJ quickly jumped on the couch and rested her head on the pillow that was sitting on the couch._

"Yeah! Make yourself at home!" I told her with a chuckle as I walked towards the refrigerator and took out a Pepsi.

"Thanks," AJ told him as I catched her taking out her iPhone. She had turned it off because she knew that John and Kelly blow it up. Then, AJ's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"What happened? Did Johnny Boy and Kelly "The Beach Blonde" text you?" I asked as I sipped my Pepsi can.

"Yup. 20 times," AJ told me as she turned off her iPhone and stuffed it inside her jeans pocket.

"Wow, I expected 100 times," I told her sarcastically as I walked towards the couch and sat down.

"I did too," AJ told me as she started looking inside her sports bag. She then took out something I never expected a GIRL taking out.

"What is that?" I asked her as I sat my Pepsi can on the coffee table.

"A comic book," AJ told me as she handed me the book. It was "The Dark Night Returns" by Frank Miller.

"You like comic books?" I asked her.

"And video games," AJ told me as she drank out of my Pepsi can. And she doesn't care about germs.

"I do too," I told her as I scanned threw the comic book. While AJ just looked at me being amazed at the sight of the comic book.

_Well... I guess we're getting along pretty good. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good? Bad? Please review! Next chapter coming soon. <em>**


End file.
